


My UNDEAD

by Battleseraph



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Dark Comedy, Goffik, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Parody, Romantic Comedy, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battleseraph/pseuds/Battleseraph
Summary: It was…………………………………………………….the Student Council!Low effort My Immortal parody in the EnStars universe.





	1. Chapter 1

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my bf (ew not in that way) adonis, puppylover666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Ritsu ur da light of my deprzzing life u rok 2! UNDEAD ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Rei Dark’ness Dementia Raven Sakuma and I have long ebony black hair with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my shoulders and intense red eyes like liquid fire and a lot of people tell me I look like Kaname Kuran (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). [[I’m not related to Vlad III but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also an idol, and I go to a private academy called Yumenosaki in Japan where I’m in the third year (I’m eighteen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black black jacket lined with fur around it and a grey shirt under it, a dark belt with a golden buckle and high black boots. I was wearing a silver cross necklace, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Yumenosaki Academy. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I waved my hand at them.

“Hey Sakuma!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Oogami Koga!

“What’s up Koga?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Fangz 2 puppylover666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was red velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant Twilight t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather jacket, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and a black shirts on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy ponytail.

My brother, Ritsu (AN: Ritsu dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his short raven black hair bangs with red streaks and opened his crimsom-red eyes. He put on his navy blue jacket with stripped blue pants, fingerless gloves and black combat boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Koga yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Koga?” he asked as we went out of the Light Music club room and into the Great Hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” he exclaimed. Just then, Koga walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Yousei Teikoku are having a concert in the town.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love YT. They are my favorite band, besides UNDEAD ofc. “Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da vampirees 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN ADONIS! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Yousei Teikuku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black combat boots that cross down over the top. Then I put on a black leather jacket with all this silver stuff on the back and front. I put on matching gloves on my hands. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some YT. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Koga was waiting there in front of the academy entrance. He was wearing a Pierrot t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and fluffy wolf ears (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer them ok!).

“Hi Koga!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Sakuma.” he said back. We walked to his black motorcycle (the license plate said 666) and rode to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Yousei Teikoku and UNDEAD. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped down off the bike. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Yousei Teikoku.

“Inishie no daiza ni wa mitama ga yadoru to iu Okizari no Eine Krone hibiku Tsumi no kazu hodo utsukushiku.” sang Yui (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Joel is so fucking cute.” I said to Koga, pointing to her as she sung, filling the club with her amazing voice.

Suddenly Koga looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like her better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Koga sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. 

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Koga. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Yui and Takaha for their autographs and photos with them. We got YT concert tees. Koga and I crawled back on top of the bike, but Koga didn’t go back into Yumenosaki academy, instead he drove the car into……………………… the Park's Wooded Area! 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I sed stup flaming ok sakuma’s name is SAKUMA nut gary stu OK! AND RITSU LIKES him so he is acting defrent ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“PUPPY!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Koga didn’t answer but he stopped the bike and he walked off it. I walked off it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Sakuma?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Koga leaned in extra-close and I looked into his bright golden eyes which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Koga kissed me passionately. Koga climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my shirt and I took of his clothes. I even took of his boxers. Then I put my thingie into his you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….the Student Council! 


End file.
